


The Emperor and the Sea

by namaka



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Drabble, Iambic Tetrameter, Poetry, Rescue, The Odyssey References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:36:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25287682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/namaka/pseuds/namaka
Summary: Byleth pulls Edelgard out of ocean. Drabble with a bunch of tropes from the Odyssey.
Kudos: 3





	The Emperor and the Sea

With a shout she leapt into the briny deep  
pursuing the fading form of Ionius's child.  
Three times she reached, her hands pursuing  
the ruler as a hunter's arrow, prudently aimed,  
pursues its quarry, but naught did she reach  
her goal. But on the fourth attempt, her fingers  
found cloth. Pulling with all her strength,  
radiant Byleth hauled silver Edelgard  
onto the rocky shore. Gasping for breath, she clasped  
her hands together and offered a silent prayer  
to the goddess, saying, "Oh great Sothis,  
hear my plea! May silver Edelgard  
survive the sea's request! Should she avoid  
death's embrace, I shall repay the sea  
in kind. Twelve bear cubs, young  
and unaccustomed to the fire of battle,  
shall I offer in your honor. As the words  
left her mouth, selenian Edelgard  
began to stir. She coughed five times,  
the death spirits releasing her toughened wrists,  
before falling with a thud.


End file.
